Criatura de Luz
by AruBell
Summary: —No importa cuán rápido puedas correr y cuánto consigas alejarte —musitó. Sakura tuvo que reprimir las ganas de escupirle en el rostro. / —Soy el anhelo que te persigue, soy el dolor entre tus piernas... Soy una parte de ti. / Porque él siempre sería su dueño y ella nunca podría luchar contra el cruel destino al que estaba atada. [SasuSaku & ShikaIno] Dark-fic AU
1. Preludio - En la mira

**Aclaración:** Naruto y Naruto Shippuden pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. La imagen de portada pertenece a su respectivo creador(a). La historia es de mi completa autoría.

 **Advertencia del fic:** Podría contener personalidades Ooc - Uso de palabras altisonantes - Clasificación 16+ (por el momento) - Universo alternativo - LongFic/Dark - Narración en primera y tercera persona.

 **Advertencia del capítulo:** Salto temporal - Referencia al masoquismo y violencia psicológica.

 **Protagonistas:** Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura

 **Resumen:** —No importa cuán rápido puedas correr y cuanto consigas alejarte —musitó. Sakura tuvo que reprimir las ganas de escupirle en el rostro. / —soy el anhelo que te persigue, soy el dolor entre tus piernas... Soy una parte de ti. / Porque él siempre sería su dueño y ella nunca podría luchar contra su cruel destino.

.

.

 **-CRIATURA DE LUZ-**

 _ **By: Zaphyr Bell**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _Preludio_**

 ** _»En la mira«_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _Jamás habría deseado tanto estar muerta._

 _Nunca hubiera deseado con todas mis fuerzas suicidarme._

 _No como ese día._

 _Mi vida cambió cruelmente desde que él apareció en mi camino. Desde que él decidió ser mi dueño... Desde el día en el que él me amó._

 _«No es verdad, fuiste tú la desgraciada que quiso ser mía.»_

 _Aún lo escucho decirme aquello. Él siempre me culpa de todo lo malo que le pasa, día a día se la pasa recordándome lo despreciable que siempre he sido, lo egoísta que me he portado toda mi vida... Ese hombre disfruta ver mi sufrimiento._

 _El hombre con el tatuaje de serpiente en su dedo medio de la mano izquierda._

 _«¡Yo te amo, ¿es tan difícil hacerte entenderlo?!»_

 _Me grita sin consideración. Y yo, sólo puedo escuchar su voz penetrando mi cerebro, desgarrando mis tímpanos; porque soy tan inútil que no puedo hacer nada en su contra. Ni siquiera puedo desobedecerlo. Tengo tanto miedo de él, que me veo tan patética a sus pies._

 _He perdido la cuenta de los días que llevo en este lugar, pero para ser sincera, eso ya no me importa en lo más mínimo. Él tiene razón. Fui yo la que decidí ser suya, fui yo la que decidió amarlo... Soy yo la que disfruta de su compañía._

 _Él me ama. Yo lo amo. Ambos nos amamos._

 _Esto es un amor enfermizo, lo sé. Pero jamás hubiera deseado tanto estar enferma de amor por alguien. Jamás hubiera imaginado que se sentiría tan jodidamente bien sufrir los estragos de este amor inmundo. Jamás hubiera querido tanto querer morir con mi eterno amor a mi lado._

 _No como ese día._

 _Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura... Y soy propiedad de Uchiha Sasuke._

 _[...]_

Era viernes. Viernes de cita y ella lo sabía. Su estadía en la universidad la mantenía ocupada durante toda la semana, sin embargo, amaba la facultad de medicina y sobre todo, a sus compañeros. Era por ello que soportaba todas esas horas en vela haciendo sus tareas e investigaciones.

Aunque eso no significaba que era una chica sin vida social. Ella tenía a los mejores amigos que hubiera podido desear y al mejor novio que la amaba como ningún otro; sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella y la directora del mejor hospital de Konoha, Tsunade, era también su madrina, así que después de terminar con sus estudios universitarios, practicaría medicina general en ese hospital antes de especializarse en medicina quirúrgica.

—¡Sakura! Date prisa, no tengo toda la tarde.

Ahí está ella. La rubia de ojos azules y caderas proporcionadas, Yamanaka Ino. La mejor amiga de Sakura y rival no declarada. La chica que se cruzó de brazos en espera de la de cabello rosa, con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro y con el tono de voz sumamente molesto.

—Mueve el culo —ordenó con la impaciencia en su voz—. Tengo que comprar el vestido para mañana y no pienso ir en harapos por tu culpa.

—Descuida, Ino —Sakura trató de calmarla—. Mi novio pasará por mí hasta las diez de la noche, así que tenemos toda la tarde.

La rubia frunció el ceño tras las palabras de su amiga. Sakura supo de inmediato que había cometido un error al tocar un tema tabú en la vida de Ino y se arrepintió de haberlo comentado. Quiso cambiar de tema, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para hablar, ella se le adelantó y tomó su muñeca sin delicadeza.

—No te sientas el centro del universo. El hecho de que tengas novio no te hace más importante —sentenció la rubia con evidente molestia—. Ni mucho menos te da el derecho de restregarme tu romance con él.

—Lo siento.

No dijeron nada más durante todo el trayecto de la universidad hasta la boutique. Ino estaba de mal humor y Sakura se había encargado de empeorar las cosas al recordarle su relación con aquel sujeto. La de ojos jade sabía perfectamente que su amiga albergaba sentimientos por ese chico. Él era la causa de que el lazo construido entre ellas desde la infancia, se estuviera quebrando poco a poco.

Sakura había intentado de todas las maneras posibles rechazar el amor que ese chico le ofrecía, todas sin éxito alguno. Tenía un problema: ella también se había enamorado de él. Para la desgracia de ambas amigas, el amor llegó en el mismo hombre, ambas cayeron en sus encantos y ambas hicieron lo que pudieron con tal de que él aceptara a una de las dos; lo peor de todo fue cuando Sakura se rindió, dejando el camino libre a Ino. El chico por fin se hubo decidido por una de ellas y esa era la Haruno.

Si bien, ambas chicas habían establecido un acuerdo con anterioridad, en el cual se dictaba que cualquiera que lograra conquistar el corazón del raro chico sería bien recibida por la otra, sin envidias ni rencores, ahora Sakura lo dudaba. Todo se reflejaba en el cambio de actitud de la rubia con ella.

—¿Cómo se me ve esta? —preguntó con genuino interés al probarse una gargantilla negra.

—Horrible —Ino respondió sin mirarla—. Te ves tremendamente patética con un intento de correa sobre tu cuello. Si llevas eso puesto, puedes estar segura de recibir invitaciones de hombres pervertidos a pasar la noche en sus camas.

—P-pero Ino...

La Yamanaka rió ante su propio comentario, llamando la atención de varias personas a su alrededor.

—¿Sabes qué es lo que se te vería bien? Una gran banda en tu frente de marquesina, algo que cubra la deformidad en ese rostro repugnante que tienes —Sakura apretó los puños—. No una tonta gargantilla que te hará ver como una auténtica trabajadora nocturna, provocando vergüenza ajena.

—Ino...

—¡Y ni se diga el estúpido de tu novio! —prosiguió sin prestarle atención al bullicio de gente que comenzaba a formarse gracias al elevado tono de voz que utilizaba—. Será el hazmerreír de todas sus amistades al ver a su querida novia con esa correa... Pareciendo una perra faldera que pide a gritos una violada. De por sí, con ese aspecto de gata arrastrada ya es difícil pensar otra cosa.

Lo siguiente que la gente a su alrededor escuchó, fue la resonante cachetada que Sakura le propinó a Ino. La rubia se quedó un par de minutos en la misma posición: con el rostro ladeado y la mirada gacha; en cambio, la de ojos jade pronto retiró su mano temblorosa al mismo tiempo que boqueaba sin control.

—L-lo siento... Y-yo no quise...

Era inútil, las palabras no fluían correctamente y tampoco deseaba mucho pedirle disculpas. Ino había rebasado sus límites, hiriendo los sentimientos de Sakura. Siempre lo hacía, al menos, después de la formalización de su relación. Era por eso que ella no permitiría ni un solo insulto más.

—No, discúlpame tú a mí —por alguna razón, a Sakura no le gustaba el tono que estaba empleando la rubia—. Te pido una disculpa por enamorarme de Sai. Te pido una disculpa por seguir amándolo y no soportar que tú estés con él. Disculpa, pero no puedo seguir fingiendo que todo está bien cuando el amor de mi vida es feliz con mi mejor amiga... ¡No puedo!

Salió corriendo del lugar sin mirar el afligido rostro de Sakura. Ella, por su parte, sólo se dejó caer de rodillas al piso, dejando correr libres las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

Ese había sido el final de su amistad con Ino, todo había colapsado por culpa de Sai, su novio. Sin embargo, ella no podía elegir a su amiga por sobre su relación con el pálido hombre; algo dentro de ella la imantaba con fuerza hasta él, haciendo que su romance se sobreponiera ante la larga amistad de años que tenía con la Yamanaka.

No le importaba que la gente la viera en aquel deplorable estado, ni siquiera que la pisaran al intentar pasar a un lado de ella; lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que alguien la golpeara tan fuerte que le provocara la muerte. Haruno Sakura merecía el dolor físico para superar el emocional.

—Si me lo preguntaras, diría que eres fastidiosa.

 _Fastidiosa._

Esa sola palabra la hizo volver en sí. La repugnaba.

Giró su rostro hacia arriba y se encontró con un par de orbes negros que la miraban fijamente sin expresión alguna. Nunca había visto a ese hombre, por lo que el hecho de que se tomara tal atrevimiento de llamarla «fastidiosa» le pareció bastante molesto y poco agraciado.

—Nadie te lo ha preguntado. Lárgate.

No se molestó en observarlo un segundo más, algo en ese sujeto le causaba escalofríos. Se levantó en silencio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano y dejó la gargantilla en la estantería de donde la había tomado y posteriormente se dispuso a tomar sus cosas para poder marcharse. No dio ni tres pasos antes de que las palabras del hombre la detuvieran en seco:

—Si me lo preguntaras, esa gargantilla te hace ver... Sexy.

Su espalda se tensó con la confesión del desconocido. No lo dudó por más tiempo y salió del lugar a toda prisa, topándose con Sai en su camino; el pálido hombre la abrazó con ternura y le dio un beso en la frente, cuestionando la razón por la que llevaba prisa. Ella no contestó al instante y sólo se dejó abrazar por su novio, aspirando el dulce aroma que éste desprendía. En sus brazos se sentía cómoda y protegida.

Ino tenía razón. Ese hombre la había visto de una manera extraña con esa prenda puesta. Además, le dijo que se veía sexy con eso puesto, lo que corroboraba la afirmación de la rubia. Definitivamente, no volvería a usar ese tipo de artículos en su vida, no después de lo que ese misterioso hombre con un tatuaje de serpiente sobre su dedo corazón en su mano izquierda le hizo sentir.

—Será mejor que vayamos a cenar —le dijo Sai, dedicándole una sonrisa—. No quiero que te enfermes.

Se encaminaron lejos del hombre que los miraba desde el mismo lugar en el que se había quedado antes de que Sakura se fuera. Cuando se hubieron perdido de su vista, se giró sobre sus talones y tomó entre sus manos la gargantilla que la chica se había probado con anterioridad.

[...]

 _Esa mujer... Esa mujer es jodidamente sexy._

 _Esa mujer es lo que yo necesito en mi fúnebre vida._

 _La miro marcharse del brazo de ese imbécil y deduzco que es su novio, o esposo. Grande idiota con suerte. Se nota a leguas que esa zorra está enamorada de él. Pero no debo perder la calma ante algo tan insignificante como eso._

 _La chica me gustó._

 _Verla tan patética, en una situación tan humillante me llamó la atención y cuando me acerqué a ella, comprobé en su rostro que realmente era patética. Como a mí me gustan._

 _Sobre todo, portaba esta gargantilla que ahora tengo yo en mis manos. En verdad parecía pedir a gritos ser sacada a pasear como una perra. Y yo no le negaré ese deseo. Porque presiento que nos volveremos a ver._

 _No lo presiento. Estoy seguro._

 _Porque ya le puse el ojo en la mira, y una vez que yo elijo a mis presas, no las dejo escapar... Porque yo soy un hombre que consigue lo que quiere. Y la quiero a ella, debajo de mi cuerpo, gimiendo mi nombre._

 _Olí con extrema necesidad esa prenda. Lo necesitaba. No me importaba que la gente a mi alrededor me mirara con muecas extrañas. Ni siquiera cuando alguien se me acercó para hacerme ver que eso estaba mal. Mientras el olor de esa fémina siguiera presente y vivo en esa prenda, no me importaba lo demás._

 _Aunque tampoco soy idiota. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que me digné a pagar esa cosa. No desaprovecharía la oportunidad de verla de nuevo con esta gargantilla puesta. A mis pies, rogando por una noche de sexo._

 _¿Estoy enfermo?_

 _¡Por supuesto que no!_

 _Sólo soy un hombre al que le gusta adquirir los más exquisitos artículos. Y esa mujer no será la excepción. Una vez que le pongo el ojo en la mira a algo, no descanso hasta conseguirlo._

 _Ni siquiera le pregunté su nombre, pero eso no importa mucho. Mientras tenga tatuados sus ojos jade en mi memoria, nada más importa._

 _Y por alguna razón, siento algo extraño en mi pecho... Ella es una parte de mí... Yo soy una parte de ella._

 _Ella es mi criatura de luz._

 _¿Cómo lo sé?_

 _La respuesta es sencilla... Ambos tenemos la misma mirada corrompida por el tiempo. Los mismos ojos vacíos y la misma acidez en nuestra voz. Ambos nos vemos increíblemente patéticos ante los ojos ajenos._

 _Sin embargo, ella desprendió un brillo inigualable desde su sonrisa. Sí, la sonrisa que le dedicó a ese imbécil._

 _Una sonrisa que será mía, para mí. No me importa si desgracio su vida. No me interesa si ella no lo desea. No me importa en absoluto._

 _Yo seré el próximo... Y el último._

 _Soy Uchiha Sasuke... Y soy el nuevo propietario de esa mujer._

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas:**

¡Sí! Esta ya es mi tercera historia en el fandom de Naruto. Debo de estar enferma, ya que en mi país son las 3:00 A.M. 👻 pero en fin... Esta vez les traigo un delicioso SasuSaku Dark. ¿A cuántos les gustan este tipo de historias?

Espero que sea de su agrado. Si les gustó, no duden en dejarme un comentario. Si no les gustó, díganme en qué puedo mejorar. Sería de gran ayuda si se abrieran un poco con su humilde servidora.

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


	2. Privación de la luz

**Advertencia del fic:** Podría contener personalidades Ooc - Uso de palabras altisonantes - Clasificación 16+ (por el momento) - Universo alternativo - LongFic/Dark - Narración en primera y tercera persona.

.

.

 _ **Capítulo 1.**_

 _ **»Privación de la luz«**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Dicen que el destino es caprichoso,_

 _El destino es impreciso,_

 _Pero cuando te ata a una persona,_

 _Te ata de por vida..._

 _._

 _._

—La quiero.

Dijo simplemente, dejándole claro a su compañero que no cambiaría de opinión. El otro suspiró resignado, Uchiha Sasuke era un hombre al que difícilmente se le podía convencer y, cuando una idea surcaba su mente o un deseo se instalaba en su caprichoso raciocinio, no había marcha atrás. No obstante, lo que él le estaba pidiendo era demasiado, incluso para alguien como un Uchiha.

—Sasuke —llamó el hombre—. ¿Estás seguro de esto? Creo que antes deberías pensarlo bien y-

—¡No te pedí tu opinión! —vociferó el Uchiha molesto—. Así que dame el maldito expediente y ve a hacer lo que te ordeno, Kakashi.

—Solo te advierto una cosa, Sasuke —Kakashi trató de sonar lo más profesional—. Ahí dentro, encontraras información muy importante. Estoy seguro de que cambiará tu pensar.

El mayor no tuvo otra opción más que entregarle a Sasuke la carpeta que sostenía entre sus manos; desconfiaba de la posible reacción que él tuviera después de leer el expediente, pues, estaba seguro de que se llevaría una no muy grata sorpresa. El moreno tomó con desesperación el objeto y no dudó ni un segundo en abrirlo para poder leer el contenido. El expediente era de Haruno Sakura.

 _Nombre: Haruno Sakura_

 _Edad: 20 años_

 _Nivel académico: Konoha University, Facultad de medicina - especialidad quirúrgica._

 _Familia: Haruno Kizashi y Haruno Mebuki (padres), Senju Tsunade y Jiraiya (padrinos)_

 _Amistades: Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino._

 _Relaciones: Akasuna no Sasori, primer novio a la edad de trece años con duración de un año; Sabaku no Gaara, segundo novio a la edad de quince años con duración de un año; Sai de apellido desconocido, actual novio desde la edad de dieciséis años._

 _Pasatiempos: Haruno Sakura es una estudiante de medicina en la Universidad Konoha, su horario es de 8:00 am a 6:00 pm; los fines de semana se dedica a sus amigos y a su actual relación sentimental, pocas son las veces que se queda en casa, a excepción de la época de exámenes y estadías en el hospital de su madrina Senju Tsunade._

 _Biografía: Es hija de una enfermera y un obrero con veinte años de edad. Inicialmente, después de su nacimiento tenía una vida normal a lado de sus progenitores, siendo frecuentada por sus padrinos durante seis años. Cursó el preescolar sin contratiempos, sin embargo, la etapa escolar se vio interrumpida durante tres meses debido a un infortunio con sus padres. Haruno Mebuki se declaró en inestabilidad mental y, por lo tanto, incapaz de cuidar a la pequeña de seis años, después de haber atentado contra su vida._

 _Haruno fue enviada a un centro de atención infantil, siendo separada de sus padres temporalmente; hasta que después de una serie de juicios y procesos penales con un duración de tres meses, se le otorgó a Haruno Kizashi la custodia de la niña; mientras que a su madre, se le internó en un centro psiquiátrico después de que se le hubiera diagnosticado esquizofrenia._

 _Cursó sus estudios de nivel básico en escuelas públicas, mientras trabajaba como mesera en la cafetería del hospital de su madrina; obtuvo excelentes calificaciones, siendo becada en la universidad Konoha, una de las instituciones más demandadas de la ciudad. Hasta el día de hoy continúa con su educación superior en dicha institución, pero debido a su alto coeficiente intelectual, se le ha otorgado el derecho de especializarse en cirugía en menor tiempo._

 _Datos adjuntos: A la edad de seis años ingresó a un centro de atención al menor y conoció a Uchiha Sasuke, de siete años de edad. Se desconoce su relación, pero un día antes de salir, ocurrió un incendio que acabó con las instalaciones del instituto y cobró la vida de varias personas, entre ellas, menores de edad. Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba entre esas víctimas y Haruno Sakura fue considerada sospechosa de dicho incendio._

Sasuke cerró de golpe la carpeta con el ceño fruncido, dejando de leer al instante. Se encontraba molesto. Sakura era la niña a la que conoció en aquel horrible lugar en el que vivía cuando niño y él no se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera cuando vio aquellos preciosos ojos verde jade que nunca olvidó, o el peculiar color de cabello que nadie más tenía.

—Te lo dije —Kakashi cruzó los brazos contra su pecho—. Yo también me sorprendí al descubrir que ya se habían conocido.

El Uchiha hizo caso omiso a las palabras de su detective. Su mente vagaba en otros asuntos, especialmente en ella. Haruno Sakura no podía ser la niña a la que de niño había amado, ni mucho menos la que lo había abandonado en aquel incendio en el que su cuerpo sufrió quemaduras graves. Ella no podía ser la persona a la que deseaba ver sufrir casi tanto como a su hermano Itachi.

Él la quería, ya lo había decidido. Desde que la vio probarse esa gargantilla, él la etiquetó como suya y tomó la decisión de tenerla sólo para él, no importaba si tenía que rayar en lo inmoral para conseguir su propósito. Sakura sería de su propiedad y ningún suceso pasado se lo impediría.

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor, esa era una coincidencia sumamente interesante.

—Hoy en la noche tendrá un evento de gala —informó el mayor—. Si deseas seguir con tu plan, será el momento perfecto para ejecutarlo.

No respondió, sin embargo, una sonrisa ladina se formó en sus labios después de escuchar aquello. No cabía duda de que el destino siempre la mantendría unida a él, como se lo dijo el día del incendio; no importaba si estaba muerto o loco, Sakura compartiría con él la locura o la muerte, como lo marcaba el mismo destino.

Ahora estaba un paso más cerca de obtenerla.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _—Yo soy Haruno Sakura. ¿Y tú, cómo te llamas?_

 _La pequeña de seis años de edad se encontraba frente a un cabizbajo Sasuke, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ante la falta de respuesta de él. Sasuke no se molestó en mirarla, no obstante, se levantó del suelo en el que estaba sentado y levantó la cabeza, sorbió de su nariz la mucosidad, producto del llanto y, comenzó a caminar hacia el lado contrario._

 _—¡Espera! —la niña lo siguió—. No tengo amigos, hace un mes que estoy sola aquí y nadie se quiere acercar a mí por mi frente._

 _—¿Y a mí, que me importa? —Sasuke se detuvo en seco, haciendo que ella también lo hiciera por detrás—. Lárgate a molestar a otros... No me fastidies._

 _Él continuó con su camino, dejando a Sakura en su lugar sin moverse. A él no le importaba su apariencia, ni siquiera la había visto; sólo deseaba estar solo, para poder planear su escape. No se quedaría ahí hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad, como se lo habían dicho._

 _No pudo caminar mucho, antes de que una mano se aferrara a su brazo. Era la misma niña que había dejado atrás._

 _Molesto, se giró bruscamente hasta encontrarse con un par de orbes verde jade que lo miraban con tristeza. La pequeña estaba llorando, con la nariz roja y las mejillas hinchadas. Algo dentro de él se removió y le impidió gritar las maldiciones que ya tenía preparadas para ella; al ver ese rostro afligido, se quedó sin palabras._

 _Le recordaba a él._

 _—Mi mamá está enferma —sollozaba ella—. Todos aquí dicen que está loca y por eso quiso matarme a mí... Es por eso que vine contigo. Porque también dicen que tú estás loco._

 _Ese fue el momento para que Sasuke agrandara los ojos con sorpresa y tensara su cuerpo. ¿La madre de ella estaba loca? Peor aún, ¿todos ahí afirmaban que él estaba loco? Un escalofrío lo invadió al pensar en todos y cada uno de los niños que lo molestaban y de repente, la misma sensación que sentía hacia Itachi, la sintió hacia aquellos que afirmaban su locura. De un momento a otro, deseó estrangular a todo aquel que se atreviera a llamarlo «loco» y apuñalarlos para que tuvieran una verdadera razón de llamarlo así._

 _Gruñó sumamente encolerizado. Sin embargo, la lástima hacia esa niña se instaló en su pecho. Al parecer, también había estado al borde de la muerte gracias a un familiar. Algo dentro de él le decía que tenían mucho en común._

 _Ella, en cambio, lo miró inquisidora. Mucho más cuando apretó su muñeca sin delicadeza y la arrastró consigo hacia algún lugar. No puso resistencia, pues su subconsciente le decía que era una buena persona, debido a que nunca mencionó el problema con su frente._

 _El inicio de una nueva amistad se dio ese día._

 _Una amistad enfermiza._

 ** _Flashback's end_**

No pudo evitar carcajear ante su recuerdo, sin importarle que Kakashi lo mirara extrañado. Aquella niña indefensa que le dio muchos problemas, había reaparecido para causarle más problemas. La pequeña y patética Sakura se había vuelto aún más patética; sí, hizo un par de amigos y consiguió una relación estable con un afeminado hombre de apariencia extraña, pero su mirada la delataba como la misma Sakura de seis años.

—Y ahora supongo que lo pensaras —habló Kakashi—. Después de todo, necesitas de un médico.

—Lo sé —suspiró el Uchiha—. Necesito cuanto antes un médico.

No podía aplazar más su tiempo. Sasuke era consciente de su situación y Sakura era la candidata perfecta para ayudarlo, no le importaba si era a la fuerza o la tenía que amenazar. Él obtendría lo que quería de ella.

—Ahora más que nunca te deseo, Haruno —susurró, acariciando el tatuaje de su dedo—. Deseo estar entre tus piernas y hacer que grites mi nombre como una perra.

[...]

* * *

—¿Qué dices, Sakura?

La chica no podía hablar, aún cuando le insistían una respuesta. Se había quedado estática. Sai se encontraba frente a ella, sonriente, de rodillas y con una cajita entre sus manos, la cual contenía un brillante anillo de oro con un pequeño diamante al centro. Le estaba proponiendo matrimonio frente a toda la muchedumbre.

A su alrededor estaba Naruto, Hinata, su padre y sus padrinos, en compañía de otras personas que habían asistido al evento; todos estaban enternecidos ante la escena que acababan de presenciar.

Se hallaban cenando en una gran mesa mientras charlaban amenamente, cuando el mesero les ofreció una galleta de la fortuna a cada comensal. Sakura no sospechaba de la intención de su novio en ningún momento, por lo que no dudó en abrir la galleta y leer el mensaje dentro de ella.

 _"Presta atención a las personas a tu alrededor... El amor de tu vida puede estar frente a ti, deseando unir su vida a la tuya."_

Sakura nunca imaginó que aquella frase abarcara tantos significados a la vez; tampoco que su novio le pidiera matrimonio justo después de haber terminado de leer; o que Ino hubiera abandonado el salón en cuanto escuchó tal declaración; ni mucho menos que un hombre de apariencia misteriosa la observara todo el tiempo, desde la multitud de personas a su alrededor.

Por ahora, solamente le importaba la persona al frente suyo, que esperaba paciente por una respuesta. Si bien, era sabido que Sai no era una persona muy expresiva, romántica o detallista. De hecho, era todo lo contrario. El pálido hombre era increíblemente directo, extraño y carente de sentimientos; nadie sabía lo que pasaba por su mente cuando no se trataba de Sakura, que extrañamente era bastante predecible. Afirmaba estar profundamente enamorado de ella y lo demostraba al ponerse nervioso con su cercanía y al procurarla como a ninguna otra. Tal vez no era el tipo de hombre cariñoso, pero le demostraba a la chica su amor de muchas otras maneras.

Con ella no era distinto. Sakura había declarado amar a ese sujeto, a pesar de sus imperfecciones o defectos; ella más que nadie lo comprendía y entendía el raro lenguaje con el que se comunicaba, expresando de manera profesional y a veces abstracta sus puntos de vista y compartiéndolos con ella; nadie mejor que Sakura para ser la esposa del artista Sai.

—Sí... Quiero casarme contigo, Sai.

La respuesta la dio con los ojos cristalizados y un rubor en las mejillas incontrolable. Estaba feliz, emocionada, pero sobre todo enamorada del hombre; él, por su parte, no dudó en levantarse del suelo para abrazar a su ahora prometida ante la vista de todos, demostrando por primera vez sus sentimientos en público; Sakura no dudó en corresponder al abrazo, rodeando su cuello con ambos brazos y enterrando su rostro en el cuello masculino, aspirando el perfume que la embriagaba siempre.

—¡Vaya! —Tsunade llamó la atención—. Parece que tendremos un pronto matrimonio. ¡Felicidades a los novios!

—Y por las hormonas en el ambiente, sospecho que serás abuela muy pronto, anciana —completó Jiraiya con burla.

Sakura no pudo evitar reír ante aquello. Su madrina Tsunade le había propinado un fuerte golpe a su esposo en la cabeza, que le provocó un gran chichón; la rubia alegaba estar demasiado joven para convertirse en abuela y advirtió a su ahijada que no diera semejante paso antes de casarse, obteniendo como respuesta una negativa por parte de los recién comprometidos.

Pasaron dos horas desde los acontecimientos y la chica comenzó a preocuparse por Ino. Pese a su ponzoñosa actitud con ella, la Haruno la seguía considerando su mejor amiga y tenía la esperanza porque su relación mejorara con el paso del tiempo, cuando la rubia encontrara a otro hombre que la amara. No deseaba tener que romper su amistad con ella por causa de Sai, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a romper su noviazgo, y muy pronto matrimonio, con él.

Disculpándose con los presentes, salió del salón en búsqueda de su amiga ausente hasta dar con la salida de emergencia trasera del establecimiento. Buscó insistente con la mirada su paradero, caminando con dificultad gracias a los tacones de aguja y el largo vestido que le impedían un andar fluido y libre. Incluso, se llegó a doblar los tobillos cuando trató de apresurar el paso.

Una brisa helada recorrió sus hombros y brazos descubiertos y automáticamente el frío la invadió. Masculló un par de maldiciones al aire por haber salido sin alguna chaqueta, por lo que, observando que no se encontraba nadie ahí, dedujo que Ino ya se había marchado. No lo pensó más y se dio media vuelta, con el objeto de regresar al salón, sin embargo, no pudo lograr su cometido gracias a que alguien la llamaba:

—Es una noche agradable... Como para conocer a la persona que quiere unir su vida a la tuya.

El mismo hombre que había estado observándola durante la fiesta, ahora se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, apoyado sobre la pared con los brazos cruzados contra su pecho. Por alguna razón, a Sakura le causó temor aquel rostro serio que el hombre le regalaba, pero su instinto la obligaba a quedarse en su lugar después de que le dijera aquello. ¿Cómo sabía él sobre la frase en la galleta?

—No sé qué bicho le picó —deshizo su posición para caminar hacia ella lentamente—. Pero nunca lo había visto tan encaprichado con una esclava.

¿De qué hablaba? Parecía que ese sujeto estaba reflexionando sobre algo, pero claramente la estaba ignorando a ella, como si hablara consigo mismo. Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la puerta que conectaba con el pasillo que conducía hacia la fiesta; sin embargo, no dio más de dos pasos antes de ser sujetada con fuerza por el mismo hombre.

—Las esclavas no hacen lo que quieren... Las esclavas obedecen y escuchan a sus superiores.

—¡¿Qu-Qué rayos está diciendo? Suélteme ahora!

Ahora sí estaba asustada. Comenzó a forcejear con el sujeto, pero era claro que su fuerza no era suficiente para sobrepasar la de él. Al ver que éste no cedía, intentó morder su brazo, pero no contó con que él la jalara hasta quedar con todo el antebrazo rodeando su cuello, pudiendo asfixiarla en cualquier momento.

—¿Cómo está tu madre, Sa-ku-ra?

Otra voz se hizo presente, provocándole a Sakura mucho más miedo que antes. El tono empleado por el segundo hombre se le hacía bastante familiar, pero desconocido a la vez; además, no le había gustado nada la manera en la que pronunció su nombre. No podía verlo, pero estaba segura de que el tipo estaba sonriendo.

—En ese centro psiquiátrico tratan muy mal a las personas... Especialmente a las esquizofrénicas.

—¿C-cómo sabes...?

Dejó la pregunta inconclusa al verlo a los ojos. Era él. El mismo sujeto de hacía unos días; el mismo que conoció en aquella tienda; el mismo que le dijo «fastidiosa» y al instante siguiente le dedicó unas palabras perturbadoras a primera impresión... El mismo hombre de ojos y cabello negros, piel clara y sonrisa arrogante.

Y por alguna razón, Sakura sentía conocerlo desde antes.

—¿Sabes? Me preguntaba en dónde estaba la niña que _incendió_ el orfanato donde yo vivía hace catorce años —como si no le importara, él habló—. Me pregunto qué será de la pequeña Sa-ku-ra.

—T-tú...

Ella abrió los ojos como platos. No podía ser, ese sujeto no podía ser quien se estaba imaginando... Él no podía ser aquel niño que intentó hacer lo inimaginable.

—Esto definitivamente es una coincidencia que el destino nos ha regalado —continuó el chico—. Nunca imaginé que mi nueva adquisición fuese aquella niña de mi infancia.

No lo entendía, él no podía ser el niño que marcó su niñez para mal. Sakura deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que muriera cuando eran niños y cuando se enteró de la muerte de él, se alegró bastante. Simplemente no podía estar vivo. No debía estar vivo.

—Sa-Sas-Sasuke...

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! —vociferó con hastío, tomándola del mentón—. ¿En dónde quedó el _Sasuke-kun?_

Estaba claro. Era él, Uchiha Sasuke. El mismo niño desquiciado de siete años que había hecho de todo para verla sufrir. Lo odiaba, pero al mismo tiempo sentía lástima por él y su desorden mental.

—He cambiado —susurró de repente el Uchiha, soltándola en el proceso—. Ahora soy una persona sana y nueva... Sakura, deja demostrarte que-

—Me voy a casar —interrumpió ella con un hilo de voz—. Aleja de mí esa mierda a la que llamas "cambio" —escupía las palabras con el rencor palpante—. Te odio, Uchiha Sasuke, te odio como a nadie en el mundo... ¡Te odio, maldita sea!

Gritaba desesperada, en un intento inútil por librarse del agarre del otro hombre. Las lágrimas se acumularon en sus ojos, mientras recordaba el amargo pasado que vivió junto a él. No soportaba estar en su presencia, lo repudiaba; sin embargo, también sabía que el Uchiha había llegado para hacer su vida imposible de nuevo.

—¿Te vas a casar, eh? —Sasuke se había quedado inmóvil, con la vista fija en un punto inexistente. De pronto apretó la mandíbula y esta vez la sostuvo del cuello, aasfixiándola—. ¡A mí me importa una mierda si me odias o no, estúpida! Tú eres mía, lo he decidido... ¡No te casarás con ningún hijo de puta, ¿entendiste?!

Otra vez esa sensación de miedo invadía el cuerpo de Sakura. Sasuke de nuevo mostraba esa faceta que ella había intentado olvidar durante años, la misma que la hizo sufrir durante dos meses, convirtiéndolos en los peores dos meses de su vida. Ella nunca olvidaría ese tono de voz que tanto la mortirizaba de niña.

—Eres mía, Haruno Sakura... De mi propiedad.

nunca esperó que esa noche, Sasuke la etiquetara como suya. Pero por alguna razón, esperaba escuchar su voz de nuevo.

Esperaba sentir el tacto de sus manos frías y ásperas sobre su rostro.

Y sentir el contacto de sus labios secos contra los suyos. Un contacto brusco y carente de sentimientos, pero lleno de pasión.

Sakura, por alguna razón, deseaba ser besada por él, como ahora lo estaba haciendo.

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Fans SasuSaku... ¡Reportense!

Bueno, aquí os traigo el capítulo de esta historia... Podrá resultar algo confusa al principio, pero conforme avancen los capítulos, se sabrán varias cosas.

Espero que les haya gustado como el primer capítulo, todo lo hago por ustedes, lectores.

Doy gracias a _Dianix,_ _ sandia844, Guest, GuestX2, GuestX3, Mei Megumi5, Alessannd Leto, y Kayako16, _por dejarme tan lindos comentarios. Me llenan de inspiración. También las personas que agregan a sus favoritos o ponen en alerta esta historia y a su servidora.

Si les gustó, no duden en dejarme un comentario aquí abajo ⬇⬇ y díganme qué les pareció. Estoy preparada para todo.

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


	3. Usufructo exclusivo

**Advertencia del fic:** Podría contener personalidades Ooc - Uso de palabras altisonantes - Clasificación 16+ (por el momento) - Universo alternativo - LongFic/Dark - Narración en primera y tercera persona.

 **Advertencia del capítulo:** Temas referentes a la depresión, autosadismo y/o maltrato psicológico.

.

.

 ** _Arco I._**

 ** _—Luz y Oscuridad—_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _"Después de la oscuridad,_

 _Después de la maldad,_

 _Después de la tormenta..._

 _Se filtra la luz de la victoria..."_

 _._

 _._

 ** _Capítulo 2._**

 ** _»Usufructo exclusivo«_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Sai era un hombre que se caracterizaba por ser frío, directo y sobre todo lleno de falsedad. Pero, cuando se trataba de su novia -y ahora prometida- Sakura, el radical cambio que lo dominaba era evidente. Podía decir con seguridad que la amaba como nunca había amado a nadie e inclusive llegaba a manifestar su sentimiento de pertenencia sobre ella. Sí, Sai era un hombre posesivo y celoso en exceso.

 _«—Sakura es fea... Pero preciosa a mi vista.»_

No había mentido cuando la conoció. La chica no le impresionó tanto como para enamorarse de ella a primera vista; sin embargo, tenía algo que le llamaba la atención y no era la enorme y reluciente frente. Había algo dentro de su mirada que lo incitaba a conocerla mejor, pese a ser una chica sin chiste. Sakura era fea para Sai, pero eso la volvía indudablemente hermosa a su vista. Y es que a él le gustaban las chicas feas o poco agraciadas.

 _«—Dime, Sai, ¿qué piensas de mí?»_

Sakura le preguntó cuando se hicieron amigos. Y él, como todo buen hombre, le dijo la verdad sin remordimientos. Pero pronto se tuvo que cubrir de los golpes que ella le lanzó; sin entenderlo, el pálido hombre le cuestionó el porqué de su reacción si ella misma había dicho que le gustaban los chicos sinceros. Él sólo le había dicho que era una mujer tonta, fea, agresiva y plana, pero la musa perfecta para cualquier artista como él. Después de todo, le fue sincero en todo momento, pues era eso lo que pensaba de ella.

 _«—Sakura, tú eres mi única musa... Tú y nadie más me hace sentir así.»_

De nuevo fue sincero. Cuando ella le preguntó sobre sus sentimientos y hacia quién se inclinaban, él le respondió aquello; ya que la chica aún no estaba segura de lo que Sai pensaba y también, porque Ino había hecho de todo para enamorarlo. Pero cuando él dijo que no le gustaban las mujeres extrovertidas ni caprichosas como la rubia, Sakura se alegró un poco.

 _«—Si sigues comportándote como un imbécil, la perderás... ¡Ella no es un maldito objeto que puedes reclamar de tu propiedad!»_

Fue Naruto quien le dijo aquello. En una discusión con el rubio, Sai había sacado a flote sus celos compulsivos, alegando que Sakura era suya, cuando ya habían formalizado su relación. Por supuesto, sin la presencia de la chica; Naruto le pidió a su mejor amiga acompañarlo por una sorpresa que le tenía a Hinata por su aniversario de novios, pero no contó con que el artista lo encarara con esos alegatos que ningún sentido tenían.

Su cabeza explotaba con tantos recuerdos juntos. Se jaló los negros cabellos de la nuca, llegando a arrancar algunos y gruñó como un perro rabioso. No podía pensar con claridad la situación y cada vez se desesperaba más.

Su prometida estaba desaparecida.

—Tranquilízate. La encontraremos.

Dos días. Habían pasado dos días desde que ella salió del evento en el que él le había pedido matrimonio y no regresó. Dos días desde que no tenía noticias de ella. Dos días desde que el sueño se esfumó por completo, siendo reemplazado por la preocupación... Dos días desde que la vio sin saber dónde estaba.

Naruto intentaba calmarlo con palabras de aliento que prácticamente eran inútiles. Sai estaba cada vez más desesperado y no se le ocurría una manera coherente para deshacerse del rubio. No era que le cayera mal, aunque debía admitir que no soportaba su optimismo y sentido del humor, pero simplemente no tenía la paciencia para lidiar con su voz.

Tal vez por eso Hinata había terminado su relación con él.

—Si tan sólo tuviera una pista —murmuró para sí mismo. Naruto ni siquiera lo escuchó—. Algo que me ayude a...

De pronto se vio obligado a callar. Recordó algo que podía servirle y que no le gustaba para nada. Si lo que estaba comenzando a sospechar era cierto, entonces tendría que ajustar cuentas con la persona responsable.

Danzo.

—¡Eso es! —vociferó molesto, dirigiéndose a la salida de su apartamento.

—¿Qué cosa? —inquirió el de ojos azules incrédulo—. ¡Oye, espera!

Demasiado tarde. El pálido hombre ya se había marchado sin dar explicación alguna, dejando al rubio atónito; oprimió con insistencia el botón del elevador y, al ver que no respondía, bufó fastidiado; decidió bajas por las escaleras, los cuatro pisos que estaban debajo de él, con rapidez, sin detenerse a mirar a su alrededor; cuando salió, se dirigió al estacionamiento y subió a su auto deportivo de color blanco, arrancó el motor y salió a toda velocidad con destino a la residencia de su antiguo jefe.

Maldito anciano y sus intentos de control sobre él. Danzo era el alcalde de la ciudad y el político más corrupto que existía, él mismo formó parte de su comité durante una temporada; Sai era la mano derecha del hombre mayor y su mejor subordinado, sin embargo, su sociedad terminó cuando el mayor intentó poner su atención encima de Sakura y sus encantos.

Esa mujer era intocable, su tesoro más preciado, su mundo. Simplemente Sakura era la mujer más hermosa que él pudo haber conocido, a pesar de ser físicamente horrible; nadie más que él podía tener intenciones de cortejarla; ningún hombre podía tener la intención de enamorarla; y nadie, ni siquiera él tenía el derecho de hacerle daño.

Sakura no merecía conocer el dolor físico.

Sakura no merecía experimentar el dolor emocional.

Sakura no merecía sentir el dolor psicológico.

Apretó el volante con fuerza mientras manejaba. Estaba tan nervioso y furioso que no prestaba total atención a la carretera y por un momento creyó que se saldría del carril para estamparse en cualquier árbol o chocar con cualquier vehículo que se le cruzara en el camino. Por suerte no fue así.

Llegó a una mansión, en la cual residía su peor pesadilla: Shimura Danzo. Se estacionó un par de calles alejadas de la residencia y espero un momento dentro del vehículo; necesitaba serenarse para encarar a ese sujeto al que había jurado no volver a ver, porque para él, era Danzo quien tenía a su prometida.

Pensar en eso le hacía hervir la sangre. Mataría a todo aquel que le hiciera daño a su musa, era un hecho, así que debía controlarse de cometer homicidio antes de tiempo contra ese hombre.

Iría a ese lugar a hacer solamente algunas preguntas y, si el alcalde no le daba las respuestas que necesitaba, podía ser libre de matarlo... Si no lo mataban a él primero.

[...]

* * *

—Me las pagarás, imbécil.

La voz chillona y grácil de la joven no se hizo esperar y francamente él no tenía la suficiente disposición para escucharla. Su increíble letargo era mucho más impetuoso que cualquier reclamo por parte de la fémina al frente suyo; y no es que fuera un hombre con complejo de perezoso —tal vez un poco—, simplemente era ella quien tenía tendencias deliciosamente sociopatas.

Si a Shikamaru le preguntaran en ese momento por su relación con aquella rubia, inmediatamente respondería en negativa, aclarando que «simplemente eran un par de miserables a los que el destino los había unido con intenciones de alejamiento.» cosa que literalmente era verdad aunque resultase confuso. No existía un verdadero nombre para lo que ellos tenían.

Ellos no eran amigos, porque aquel concepto no llenaba las retorcidas expectativas de ninguno de los dos, ni mucho menos les era atractiva la sola idea de concretarse como tal. Aquella palabra no existía en el corto entendimiento de Ino ni mucho menos en el indolente de Shikamaru y, tampoco era como si la buscaran con demasiado interés. Ser amigos no estaba ni cerca de ser un deseo mutuo o siquiera individual.

Tampoco eran conocidos. A decir verdad, ninguno de los dos sabía nada más allá del nombre y la edad del otro. Esos datos eran meramente básicos para iniciar una petulante conversación que la mayoría de las veces terminaba con una sugerente sesión de sexo consentido y otras en descabelladas discusiones que principalmente iniciaba el temperamento explosivo de la chica y el desinterés del chico. Así que no, no eran ni por casualidad conocidos.

¿Amantes? Esa palabra se acercaba un tanto más para dar nombre a su escalofriante nexo, pero igualmente estaba bastante alejada a lo que ellos mantenían. Sí, había sexo de por medio y la acción era innecesariamente clandestina porque no había ningún impedimento para que se metieran en las profundidades de la mentira al realizar la actividad sexual. Eso no significaba ser amantes, no del todo.

—No veo porqué tengo que pagártelas. Has sido tú la que vino a buscarme.

Ahí estaba él, musitando con la apatía propia de él, las palabras que Ino no deseaba escuchar pero, por alguna razón, esperaba. Con los brazos cruzados contra el varonil pecho que subía y bajaba rítmico, sin ningún ápice de estar interesado en la ya rutinaria conversación.

Eso le cabreaba a ella, en demasía. A pesar de que le ignoraba con maestría, no podía evitar darle algo de razón al hombre dentro de su mente e inclusive algo de veracidad a sus escuetas oraciones, aunque nunca lo admitiera en voz alta. Siempre era ella quien le daba búsqueda cuando se sentía ansiosa y deprimida; cuando su orgullo decaía gracias a que su supuesta amiga Sakura, se mofaba de su desgracia y le restregaba en la cara el romance que sostenía con Sai, su único y verdadero amor; o cuando no había nadie que estuviera a su lado y necesitaba compañía desesperada, tal vez para hablar, reñir o satisfacer sus deseos carnales, la actividad era lo de menos en la escasa lista mental de la Yamanaka.

—Además, te gusta compartir la cama conmigo. No lo niegues.

—No. No lo niego —Ino se encogió de hombros—, sería hipócrita de mi parte negar que tenemos química sexual... Lo que sí niego es que me gusta verte.

—No podría compartir tanto tu punto de vista como ahora.

El entendimiento era algo increíblemente nulo en la cabeza de Ino, por más vueltas que le diera al asunto. No era por la coincidencia de pensamientos relativamente impropia, sino por lo desaliñada que sonó la última oración en los labios del Nara. Fue sarcástico hasta la última sílaba y fue intencional, como si quisiera ponerla al límite de su paciencia; jugaba con ella, cuando debía ser ella quien lo hiciera.

Particularmente no le importaba en absoluto perder en una situación de lo más ridícula con cualquier holgazán, pero esa situación no era ni ridícula, ni ese hombre era cualquier holgazán. Shikamaru usaba su alto coeficiente intelectual para envolverla en su aterciopelada voz, que la embriagaba, la sofocaba y la controlaba; todo en él estaba mal, desde sus ojos negros que expresaban quietud obsoleta, hasta sus delgados labios que demandaban el mínimo roce con los carnosos suyos con tan sólo una sonrisa. Maldecía todo de él.

—Lárgate.

—¿De mi propia casa? —las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa. De nuevo la hizo ver como una tonta—. Eso es algo irónico, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Qué quieres de mí?

A estas alturas le importaba un cacahuate ganar la discusión o siquiera tornarla algo coherente. Ino sólo deseaba saber lo que ese hombre hacía para tenerla a su merced, mientras su postura seguía igual de despreocupada que al principio. Tal vez era eso mismo, la actitud despreocupada que siempre adornaba su existencia.

—Esa es una pregunta que yo debería hacerte a ti.

Tenía razón... De nuevo. Como en todas y cada una de las veces en las que hablaban.

—Dime, Ino... ¿Qué quieres de mí?

Ella entreabrió los labios, a la vez que su espalda temblaba a medida que se formulaban ideas en su cerebro. Ino definitivamente no quería nada de él, exceptuando el placer carnal. Aunque lo dudaba, sobre todo al mirar los ojos negros del chico destellar en confianza; él lo sabía, no era sólo un simple placer que se llenaba con caricias. Era algo más, algo esporádico pero a la vez profundo.

—Porque estoy seguro de que no son sólo encuentros casuales.

Entonces lo vio. El boceto a rayones de Sai se incrustó hábil en la imagen de Shikamaru. Ino lo comprendió. No era "algo" sino "alguien" lo que quería del castaño.

Su deseo reprimido y frustrado de anhelo hacia Sai se veía reflejado a través de los orbes aceitunados del Nara; no era que hubiera algo en él que le atrajera, más bien era el deseo hacia el prometido de Sakura el que hacía disfrutar la sesión sexual mantenida con su amante. No había nada de Shikamaru que la Yamanaka quisiera.

—Él —sinceró sus emociones—. No hay un maldito día en el que no piense en Sai. Tengo sexo contigo para alivianar mi dolor de no tenerlo a él... Te estoy utilizando, Shikamaru.

Cerró los ojos después de soltar aquel comentario, esperando pacientemente el despertar de la molestia en el hombre y los insultos bien merecidos hacia su persona.

Nada.

No escuchó nada durante un par de minutos. Nada más que el sonido de los coches a la distancia, que se difuminaban con el vacío de la noche. Eso no estaba bien, se suponía que debía estar echándola ya de su apartamento, maltratándole el brazo para que lo hiciera más rápido; Shikamaru debía estar furioso, no estarse carcajeándose con avidez a tal punto de sostenerse del umbral de la puerta. Como si hubiese dicho un chiste.

—Antes de pensar que utilizas a alguien, deberías mirarte al espejo —señaló él de manera divertida—. Y si lo que dices es tu mejor excusa, te sugiero pensar mejor la situación. ¿Acaso eres tú la que disfruta cuando gimes de placer? ¿Eres tú la que disfruta ver tu cuerpo lleno de hematomas? ¿O acaso te gusta ser la esclava sexual, como siempre terminas? —Se acercó a ella y la tomó sin delicadeza por la cintura—. Dime, Yamanaka, ¿eres tú la que me utiliza a mí?

La rubia se mordió el labio inferior ante la atenta mirada de Shikamaru. Otra vez estaba a su merced y sabía que, si el moreno llegase a hacer contacto con sus labios, ella caería nuevamente en sus garras. Odiaba a ese hombre y su palabrería de cuarta. Odiaba ser ella la débil y sumisa que se arrastraba a sus pies por una mísera caricia de su parte y odiaba a Sai por haber decidido estar con Sakura. Ella no merecía ser tratada de forma tan humillante por alguien que ni siquiera se había tomado el tiempo de conocer.

—Te odio.

Dijo un instante antes de que el chico rozara sus labios contra los de ella y le hizo detenerse. Un erizamiento de piel la invadió al ver la retorcida mueca que se formó en el rostro masculino, sonriente como todo un arrogante.

—¿Me odias? —ironizó divertido. Clavó sus dedos en la carne expuesta de su cintura, provocándole un quejido—. Te tengo noticias, rubia... Yo te deseo como no tienes una jodida idea. El odio es para cobardes, patéticos y débiles.

—Maldito...

—Odiame todo lo que quieras —la guió hasta el sofá de cuero negro a sus espaldas y la recostó lentamente sin que ella pudiera resistirse—, pero admite que soy el opio que necesitas para sentirte plena, dime en la cara que tu existencia es banal cuando no me ves y que soy el motor de esa vagina tuya. El que me odies sólo me excita más, preciosa.

—Púdrete en el infierno.

Después de decir aquello, se lanzó a los labios del hombre que la recibieron gustosos. No lo iba a admitir frente a él nunca, pero en todo tenía razón; el pretexto de Sai había pasado a un segundo plano desde hacía mucho tiempo y ella solamente acudía a él en sus momentos de depresión, porque en definitiva, era una mediocre modelo desempleada y depresiva que buscaba su medicina en Shikamaru. Como él lo había dicho: era el opio que ella necesitaba para sentirse plena, importante y ascender a una nube llena de fantasías que le mantenían la cabeza retraída durante un tiempo. El papel de mujer despechada ya no cabía entre ellos dos.

Y aunque no lo admitiera, no hacía falta que lo dijera.

Porque Shikamaru podía ver a través de su inmunda alma y darse cuenta de cosas que ni ella misma sabía.

[...]

* * *

Despertó con la respiración agitada y los cabellos adheridos a su frente y nuca sudorosas. La noche estaba en pleno apogeo y el viento le anunciaba una helada próxima. Bufó con fastidio, la ventana estaba abierta y dejaba entrar la corriente de aire frío que le erizaba los brazos, por lo que apartó las cobijas de su abdomen y piernas y decidió levantarse a cerrar la molesta ventana para poder de nuevo conciliar el sueño.

Cuando sus pies descalzos y calientes hicieron contacto con el frío suelo de madera, los sentidos de Sakura se activaron, dándose cuenta de inmediato que esa no era su habitación y por ende, no era su casa. Agrandó los ojos con el miedo galopando sus pupilas contraídas, haciendo un recuento de hechos en su cabeza, sin embargo, no lograba armar el rompecabezas, ya que sus recuerdos flotaban en la nada, como un polvo que se diluía entre sí hasta desaparecer.

—Despertaste.

Esa voz. Reconocía esa escalofriante voz en donde fuera que ella estuviera. Su dueño era nada más y nada menos que la misma persona que atacaba sus pesadillas infantiles y ahora hacía acto de presencia en su vida adulta; el mismo que le había dejado una huella impenetrable desde que era una niña y le había desgraciado hasta la más mínima parte de su vida. El mismo hombre al que deseaba ver muerto en cuerpo y alma.

Uchiha Sasuke.

—¿Qué rayos me hiciste? —indagó aturdida—. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué me has traído? ¿Qué quieres? ¡Déjame ir!

El azabache ni se inmutó ante la cantidad de preguntas hechas o la histeria impregnada en cada una de ellas, al contrario, cerró los párpados perezosamente, a la vez que se recargaba en el mullido sillón a la sombra de la habitación, en una esquina de la misma. Sakura de inmediato sintió su piel erizarse y no precisamente por la ventisca helada que le recorría hasta los huesos, sin respetar la fina bata de seda blanca que cubría su cuerpo. Fue entonces cuando un nuevo descubrimiento se hizo presente: esa no era su ropa.

—Sería más inteligente de tu parte si hicieras una pregunta a la vez.

—Eres un-

—¿Bastardo? —interrumpió sin siquiera mirarla—. Sí, lo soy.

El ceño de Sakura se arrugó con intensidad. El hombre se levantó con desidia y caminó lentamente, rodeando la cama matrimonial hasta quedar de frente a ella; su rostro era inexpresivo a la vista, sin embargo, en su mirara destellaba un brillo que no pudo interpretar y eso sólo le causaba temor. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó observándola en silencio y, pudo haber sido más tiempo de no haber sentido una humedad en su entrepierna.

 _«mierda»_

Pensó. Sólo esperaba que no fuese lo que estaba pensando, de lo contrario, Sasuke se burlaría inevitablemente de ella.

Agrandó los ojos cuando sintió un líquido recorrer sus piernas desnudas y temió lo peor; miró el rostro del Uchiha, temerosa por corroborar sus dudas, pero lo que vio en él, la dejó estupefacta: su expresión era de mera excitación, se relamía los secos labios y efectivamente, le estaba mirando las piernas ahora manchadas de aquel líquido.

—Vaya, Sakura —habló sin dejar de mirarle las piernas—, parece que tienes un pequeño problema.

Se llevó ambas manos a su entrepierna y la tocó por encima de la tela de la bata, total, ¿qué más daba que Sasuke la observara? Ya lo había hecho desde el principio y probablemente mucho antes de que despertara del sueño profundo en el que se encontraba. Sintió sus dedos mojados, así que levantó una de sus manos a la altura de su rostro y lo comprobó.

Estaba menstruando.

Y lo peor de todo, era que Sasuke la miraba divertido.

Aquel gesto en su rostro sólo le recordaba a ese niño que le torturaba la mente y jugaba con sus sensaciones hasta convertirla en una marioneta que él podía manipular a su antojo. Casi tanto como Sasori, uno de sus exnovios al cual no había vuelto a ver. Esa penetrante mirada en sus ojos ónix sólo le provocaba arcadas, sin embargo, ahora en vez de sentir ese malestar en su esófago, lo sentía en su útero, que no dejaba de mandar al exterior la molesta sangre, acompañada de los insoportables cólicos.

En ese momento le inundaron las ganas de llorar como nunca lo había hecho, pero para su propia suerte, no lo hizo. Verse a sí misma como una fracasada era el pan de cada día, pero que ese hombre la viera quizá como la mujer más patética del mundo, sólo le hacía aumentar su frustración. Ni siquiera le conocía como para afirmar que él era alguien mejor, no obstante, el morbo que expresaba a través de su media sonrisa le hacía sentirse cohibida y frágil.

Como cuando eran niños.

 _ **Flashback (Catorce años atrás)**_

 _—¡Sasuke-kun, por favor no...!_

 _—¿Quieres o no ser mi amiga, Sa-ku-ra?_

 _El niño deletreó cada sílaba con sumo entretenimiento. La pequeña Sakura temblaba cual gelatina y rechinaba los dientes al ver el objeto sobre la mesa. Eso era demasiado, una locura que dejaría marca de por vida; simplemente no podía hacer tan aberrante acto que perjudicara su propio cuerpo._

 _—No quiero hacerlo —protestó retrocediendo instintivamente—. Ya no quiero ser tu amiga._

 _—Ya es demasiado tarde —susurró él—, ya te considero mía... Mi amiga._

 _Sasuke se sentó sobre la silla de plástico y tomó un picador de hielo entre sus manos; respiró hondo durante unos segundos, sin quitarle a Sakura la vista de encima, estaba molesto; dobló sus pantalones hasta dejar su delgada y casi huesuda pierna descubierta, dándole a la niña una vista de todas las cicatrices que ahí tenía. Algunas más grandes que otras, pero indudablemente aterradoras para una niña de siete años._

 _—Te voy a demostrar cuánto deseo tu amistad._

 _—¡¿Qué vas a hacer? No...!_

 _No pudo terminar la frase, lo que vio no la dejó hacerlo. Sasuke enterró el utensilio en su pierna derecha, causándole un desgarrador grito de dolor y prontamente la sangre en la herida brotó sin control, manchando de inmediato su ropa, la silla y posteriormente, el suelo. Ella no supo que hacer, el miedo era tan grande que sus piernas se quedaron rígidas en su lugar y los sollozos entrecortados le eran cada vez más difíciles de controlar; el pequeño Uchiha no paraba de gritar y balbucear incoherencias, acto que sólo la ponía más nerviosa._

 _Fue tanto su miedo de verlo retorcerse entre su propia sangre, que no pudo evitar hacer lo que cualquier niño hacía al verlo hacerse daño: se orinó en los pantalones._

 _—¿Po-por qué haces eso? —cuestionó entre sollozos—. ¿Por qué?_

 _Su incontinencia cesó después de unos minutos, cuando Sasuke se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano ensangrentada y se giró a verla con una expresión desaliñada en su rostro. El Uchiha sonrió con el rostro aún deformado por el dolor, notando la orina debajo de los pies de Sakura._

 _—Porque eres especial para mí._

 _Palideció al instante. Ya ni siquiera le preocupaba que algún encargado del lugar los encontrara y los castigara sin comer durante tres días; el apetito era algo que, estaba segura, no se presentaría en semanas. Lo único que taladraba su cerebro insistentemente, era el hecho de que ese niño era un completo desquiciado, un enfermo mental. Como los demás niños lo decían, Uchiha Sasuke estaba completamente loco._

 _Pero contra su propia voluntad, el destino quería que fueran amigos. Y ella no se opondría ni mucho menos haría nada por cambiar aquel destino._

 ** _Flashback's end_**

—¿Sabes algo? —inquirió el Uchiha, dándole un golpe de realidad—. Verte sangrar de esa manera me recordó a nuestros tiempos en ese orfanato de mierda.

—¿C-cómo es que es-estás vivo? —fue lo primero que atinó a preguntar.

Sasuke esbozó una media sonrisa y Sakura se odió a sí misma por tartamudear frente a él. Los recuerdos simultáneos invadían su cerebro como abejas y al parecer, a él le pasaba lo mismo.

Lo que ella quería saber, era la razón por la cual aún seguía vivo, si cuando el orfanato en el que se conocieron colisionó en aquel incendio, provocando la muerte de una decena de personas, entre ellas Sasuke. Ella misma lo había visto quedarse dentro hasta que un par de minutos después, el edificio se derrumbó entre las llamas. No podía estar vivo y mucho menos reaparecer catorce años después.

—Por obra del destino.

Un tic en la ceja izquierda de la chica se hizo notorio. Esa gesticulación era algo particular en ella cada vez que se sentía nerviosa, sin embargo, la afición no la presentaba desde que tenía memoria; la memoria en la que precisamente Sasuke aparecía. Ahora no estaba segura de saber qué era eso o quién era ese que le permitió vivir, pero sin duda lo aborrecía.

—Llevas dos días aquí —señaló el Uchiha. Sakura agrandó los ojos nuevamente—. Supongo que querrás irte.

Ni bien terminó de hablar y Sakura ya estaba buscando sus pertenencias; las halló en un rincón de la habitación y las tomó apresurada. Sin importarle la hora de la madrugada o la situación bochornosa en la que se encontraba, se dirigió a la puerta dando largas zancadas, empero, cuando pasó a un costado del hombre, éste la detuvo del brazo y le susurró al oído:

—Te veo al anochecer... Te necesito.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero volver a verte? —escupió las palabras con rencor.

Sasuke no respondió al instante. Parecía meditar la cuestión de la chica, aún sin soltar su brazo. Suspiró, lo que vino a continuación, la dejó aturdida y con ganas de ahorcarlo ahí mismo:

—Volverás, lo sé... Las perras como tú son tan predecibles, que ahora mismo sé que deseas matarme.

Se soltó del agarre bruscamente, riendo con absoluto sarcasmo; negó con la cabeza para finalmente salir del lugar, dejando al Uchiha con la palabra en la boca. Aunque lo negara rotundamente, en el fondo dudaba de la última frase expresada por ese hombre. La había dicho con tanta seguridad, que le resultaba escalofriante saber que podía ser cierta.

Y para Sasuke, aquella frase sólo era una simple suposición. En ningún momento había podido descifrar lo que la extensa mente de la chica pensaba y, tampoco sabía si la volvería a ver. El dejarla ir había sido una decisión descabellada.

Ahora temía por su existencia.

Y es que no mintió cuando le dijo que la necesitaba... Porque no sólo necesitaba de su presencia para sentirse pleno, sino también de sus conocimientos médicos para tratar su enfermedad.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba enfermo y, si no conseguía un médico cuanto antes, moriría.

Y él no quería a cualquier médico... La quería a ella: Haruno Sakura.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Siento muchísimo la tardanza en este fic. Últimamente las ideas no me llegan como deberían y me agobia. Pero aquí les traído el capítulo a todas esas personas que me leen.

Como verán, últimamente me ha llamado la atención la pareja SaiSaku; tanto que por ahora se ha convertido en mi favorita y... No pude evitar plasmar algo de ellos aquí en este y futuros capítulos (aunque sea sólo por parte de Sai), pero no se preocupen, esta historia es 100% SasuSaku.

Doy gracias infinitas a quienes le dan fav, follow y me dejan un bonito review:

 _Gruvfail,_ _ Alessannd Leto, Heidy, Lupita Uchiha, Kayako16, nairicarvallo, y sandia844_

 _Heydy: Aquí está el capítulo. Sí, la esquizofrenia es una enfermedad hereditaria en la mayoría de los casos, así que Sakura sí puede estar enferma o tal vez no, no te aseguro nada. Ojalá disfrutes el capítulo... ¡Besos!_

Y ya saben que si les gustó el capítulo, pueden dejarme un lindo rw ahí abajo ⬇⬇ y expresarse. A mí me encanta leer opiniones.

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


	4. Maquinista de Deseos Impuros

**Advertencia del fic:** Podría contener personalidades Ooc | Uso de palabras altisonantes | Clasificación 18+ | Universo alternativo | LongFic/Dark | Narración en primera y tercera persona.

 **Advertencias del capítulo:** Referencia al maltrato animal / Tortura. Personas sensibles abstenerse de leer la parte encerrada en doble paréntesis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Arco I.**

 **Luz y Oscuridad**

 **.**

 **.**

"La distancia entre la sabiduría y la locura

Es la misma que la del odio al amor..."

.

.

 **Capítulo 3.**

 **—Maquinista de Deseos Impuros—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **•1•**

El viento erizaba los vellos de su cuerpo y el contraste de la espesa oscuridad remarcaba su inquietud. Ella, valerosa había salido de aquel lugar sin un ápice de miedo en su voz ni mucho menos con deseos de volver ahí, con el hombre que se había convertido en su más grande martirio y dueño de sus más recientes pesadillas. Tal vez había sido una suerte o pura obra del destino la que se encargó de darle la fuerza necesaria para rechazarlo esta vez y, dejarlo con las ganas de una buena dosis de sexo continuo.

Otra ventisca entró por la ventana abierta de su automóvil y la sacó abruptamente de su ensimismamiento, por lo que molesta levantó la vidriera polarizada del mismo; su vista al frente del volante, manejando como si nunca quisiera llegar a su destino y a la vez, escuchando música metal en su reproductor, con un volumen bastante elevado para sus frágiles tímpanos. Empero, aquello no le importaba cuando quería despejar su mente de ese hombre con complejo de vagabundo bien vestido... _Ese maldito vago._

Cruzando los suburbios casi desiertos –algo extraño a esas horas de la madrugada–, Ino tragó seco; observar todas esas calles sucias y las paredes llenas de dibujos bizarros y mensajes perturbadores –a los cuales la gente llamaba arte urbano– de calidad mediocre, le causaba un temor sin sentido alguno. Ella no vivía por esos lares de la ciudad y sin embargo, su deseo por no llegar a su hogar la llevó hasta ahí, donde una mujer merodeaba con la mirada perdida y, al parecer, sin rumbo fijo.

—¿Sakura?

Esa chica desaliñada y perdida en sus pensamientos era la misma que se había extraviado hacía dos días; la chica que la consideraba a ella su «mejor amiga» sin importarle las humillaciones públicas que le hacía... Sakura, la misma Sakura de la que ahora podría burlarse y tachar como una «retrasada mental.»

Frenó el auto y bajó el volumen de su reproductor después de haberse orillado en la acera, con la intención de que Haruno la viese y así, mostrar su ponzoña una vez más contra ella. Se lo merecía. Sakura merecía que la humillaran y la pisotearan de todas las formas posibles; todo por haber decidido casarse con Sai, por haber arruinado sus sueños de ser una modelo profesional y por ser una estúpida víctima que todo lo solucionaba con palabras bonitas. Tan sólo de pensarlo le daba tortícolis, quería desaparecerla. Quien sabe, quizás hasta ella misma podría echarle el auto encima y esconder su cadáver en cualquier calle de ahí. Nadie se daría cuenta en un distrito tan mediocre y marginal como ese.

La miró pasar de largo sin siquiera mirar a los lados y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos. Es decir, alguien que sólo portaba una bata de seda ensangrentada de la entrepierna e iba sin zapatos, no podía tener el cerebro despierto. Entonces Yamanaka temió lo peor.

¿Qué le había pasado a Sakura?

Apretó el volante con fuerza, debatiéndose entre hacer lo correcto o no. Bien podía dejarla seguir su camino sin importarle que pudiera ser víctima de la delincuencia, o inclusive, atropellarla sin remordimiento, como antes lo había pensado. Pero algo dentro de ella se lo impedía. Y eso era la estima que Ino le tenía a la ahora vagabunda Sakura. Siempre fueron buenas amigas, hasta lo sucedido con Sai; antes de eso, ambas eran unidas por aquella fraternidad que no se medía con lazos sanguíneos; Sakura siempre estuvo ahí para ella cuando quedaba traumada a causa de los golpes que su padre, Inoichi, le daba estando alcoholizado; y viceversa, cuando Sakura despertaba por las noches orinando tras haber tenido la misma pesadilla con su madre ahogándola, Ino la consolaba como una verdadera hermana. Ambas eran una misma y, desgraciadamente, así sería siempre.

Era por eso que no podía dejarla abandonada a su suerte.

Salió del auto cuando se dio cuenta de que ella ya se estaba alejando y le daba la espalda; le siguió el paso, temiendo asustarla más de lo que ya se veía y finalmente, acercó su mano temblorosa al hombro erizado de su amiga, como si su solo tacto la fuera a romper.

—Sakura... ¿Estás... Estás bien?

La aludida detuvo sus pasos tras el llamado, acción que a Ino le comprobó que en efecto, esa chica era Sakura. Sin embargo, no se había girado si quiera a verla de soslayo, lo cual la alertó más sobre lo que pudo haber pasado durante dos días enteros. La rubia observó cómo temblaba, tal vez por el descenso de temperatura; por lo que no dudó en encararla y cuestionar su paradero.

Casi agrandó los ojos a más no poder. El aspecto en el rostro de Sakura era deplorable: su cabello estaba despeinado y opaco, como si no se hubiese bañado en todo ese tiempo; sus grandes ojos verde jade, ahora estaban inyectados en sangre y marcados por unas ojeras que delataban su falta de sueño, o su estrés; sus mejillas, anteriormente brillantes y sonrosadas, ahora carecían de color, pues estaban tan pálidas como la luna en el firmamento, además de tener rastros secos de lágrimas; y sus labios, se encontraban tan resecos que incluso se podían apreciar agrietados.

—¿Ino? —Formuló la chica de cabello rosa—. ¿Eres tú?

Yamanaka no respondió, pero tampoco hizo falta que lo hiciera, ya que Sakura sonrió como si hubiese encontrado la salvación y posteriormente, se lanzó hacia ella, rodeando su cintura fuertemente con los brazos mugrientos; Ino pegó un respingo ante tal acción, empero, pese a su instinto higiénico de querer alejarse lo más posible, no la apartó ni un centímetro, pues se dio cuenta de que había sollozos de por medio. Algo dentro de ella se removió. ¿Cómo podía darle la espalda a la persona que más la quería en el mundo? ¿Cómo podía se capaz de abandonar a la única persona que le ofreció apoyo y consuelo? Se sintió una basura por dejarse llevar por problemas estúpidos como la obsesión hacia un hombre, cuando su mejor amiga, casi hermana, se encontraba extraviada... Sufriendo.

No hizo el intento por corresponder al abrazo de Sakura. Mucho menos supo cuánto tiempo había pasado desde aquello. Simplemente se dejó llevar por las lagunas mentales que aquejaban sus memorias y, en silencio lloró.

Ino definitivamente no era así. Ni ella misma se reconocía. Porque, apartar lentamente a su mejor amiga, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, era algo que había ocurrido a raíz de que Sai hubiera aparecido; y peor aún, ese distanciamiento se intensificó con la llegada de Shikamaru a su vida, quien la trataba peor que a una prostituta.

Los odiaba. A los dos los odiaba con cada fibra de su ser.

[...]

.

* * *

.

 **•2•**

Danzo Shimura podía ser el alcalde de la ciudad, de buenas influencias y uno de los hombres más poderosos del distrito, dejando claro que su posición social era una de las mejores. Nadie, absolutamente nadie podía meterse con alguien como él sin pagar las consecuencias de sus obsoletos actos.

O _casi_ nadie.

Porque de un momento a otro, mientras él revisaba solicitudes sin importancia en compañía de un buen vino añejo, la puerta de su despacho se abrió con violencia, dejando ver a un joven que lo llamó escupiendo cada letra; de cabellos lacios y azabaches; mientras que su mirada era tan oscura como el color de sus ojos. Danzo lo conocía perfectamente, era nada menos que Sai, aquel muchachito que una vez trabajó para él en su campaña como candidato a la alcaldía. El mismo que juró matarlo si lo veía cerca de su novia, por la cual se volvió loco.

—¡Señor alcalde! —Nombró con voz alterada una joven detrás de la puerta—. Este hombre irrumpió sin autorización.

El mayor torció los labios en un intento de sonrisa. Aquella mueca nunca se le hubo dado con naturalidad.

—No te preocupes —le restó importancia—. Él es un... Amigo cercano.

Sai arrugó el entrecejo con aversión y apretó los puños. Él no era ni de cerca un amigo para el hombre que se creía el dueño de la ciudad, mucho menos era cercano a él. Las ganas por saltarle hacia la yugular lo tentaban de manera seductora, casi incitándolo en voz alta.

Danzo ordenó a su secretaria que los dejaran a solas, a lo cual, la nerviosa mujer obedeció no muy convencida; posteriormente, tomó su copa de vino tinto y dio un largo trago, saboreando extasiado aquel líquido que danzaba lentamente por su cavidad bucal y casi quemaba su garganta y esófago; miró a Sai con detenimiento, esperando que escupiera todo el veneno que a simple vista, demostraba tener acumulado y sonrió arrogante. Seguramente se encontraba ahí por causa de su novia.

—Espero, por tu bien, que no tengas nada que ver con la desaparición de Sakura.

No sé equivocó.

Nunca creyó haber visto a Sai enamorado. Es decir, ese chico era tan vacío que él mismo dudaba que tuviera alma; el egoísmo era el factor dominante en su carente humanidad, por lo que nunca se ocupaba por el bienestar o la opinión de los demás; pero sobre todo, Sai era un hombre tan misterioso que nunca había siquiera pronunciado su apellido y sólo pocos lo sabían. Como él.

—¿Y por qué soy yo tu primera opción? —Se hizo el desentendido.

—Deja de hacerte el imbécil —Sai gruñó entre dientes—. Te lo preguntaré sólo una vez y espero que respondas sin rodeos. De lo contrario, esparciré tu sangre alrededor de esta habitación.

—Adelante, hijo —la burla en las palabras de Shimura era notoria.

Normalmente Sai era un hombre reservado y calmado, pero ahora no podía controlar su temperamento, no sin tener noticia alguna sobre su prometida, mientras el hombre frente a él no hacía nada más que mofarse descaradamente de él. No dudó un segundo en tomarlo del cuello de su elegante y pulcro saco negro y acercarlo a su rostro, con el objeto de hacerle saber que no estaba jugando; Danzo ni se inmutó, al contrario, la mueca en sus labios se ensanchó al ver de cerca el brillo en los ojos del chico. Un brillo que destilaba furia.

—¿Dónde mierda está Sakura? —Sai masculló con voz gutural.

Ahora era el momento para que Danzo frunciera el ceño, borrando todo rastro de burla sobre su rostro. Él no tenía nada que ver con la chica en cuestión y Sai lo culpaba como si estuviera seguro de que algo tramaba con ella, cuando claramente estaba siendo cegado por el miedo de perderla. Casi sintió lástima por él que, siendo uno de sus mejores subordinados y con excelentes expectativas de secundarlo, hubiera caído tan bajo por una simple mujer.

Una idea cruzó por su mente y estuvo seguro de que lo que diría, haría enfadar más al chico. Pero poco le importó. Su presencia comenzaba a ser fastidiosa teniendo en cuenta que estaba siendo sometido a un inminente interrogatorio. Así que no dudó en apartar de sus prendas, las pálidas manos de Sai con brusquedad y posteriormente, sacudirse el inexistente polvo.

—¿Por qué habría de saberlo yo? —Su voz era firme—. En todo caso, ¿eso no es algo que debería saber tu _querido_ primo?

El solo énfasis que Shimura le dio a la última pregunta, lo dejó por un instante inmóvil en su sitio. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Que su primo estaba rondando en los alrededores? No, eso no podía ser posible. En primer lugar, por que su primo le había dejado claro que no quería tener nada que ver con ese lugar, mucho menos con ellos; y en segundo lugar, por que estaba internado en un hospital psiquiátrico.

—Un día me dijiste que tu primo tenía cierto interés en esa chica ¿cierto? —Danzo continuó, haciendo que Sai lo volteara a ver fijamente—. Pues hace poco me enteré de que ese crío escapó de donde sea que estuviera y ronda cerca de ella... Tal vez más cerca de lo que te imaginas

—¿Cómo sabes...? —Dejó su cuestión al aire, intentando procesar la información recibida.

—No preguntes estupideces —el mayor volvió a sonreír—. Sabes perfectamente que tu apellido y todo aquel que lo lleve, es algo de lo que debo cuidarme. No importa si eres tú o ese lunático primo tuyo.

Sai apretó sus puños, ahora con más ira contenida. Si lo que Danzo decía era cierto, las probabilidades de que Sakura estuviera bien se reducían radicalmente hasta ser nulas. Él odiaba a su primo, a él y a ese maldito apellido que lo habían llevado a la miseria; era por eso que no le gustaba mencionárselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Sakura. Por que se sentía humillado al portarlo y sobre todo, una escoria al saber que toda esa familia estaba llena de criminales y enfermos mentales. En especial su primo.

Él no era como ellos. Él solamente deseaba vivir en paz a lado de su futura esposa, sin tener represalias por tener un apellido inmundo. Y en el fondo tenia miedo. Miedo a que Sakura se enterara sobre el oscuro pasado de su familia y lo que aún hacían; miedo a que ella supiera que era el blanco de uno de sus familiares, todo por causa de una obsesión sin sentido alguno. Por que pese a que Sai supiera sobre aquella obsesión de su primo hacia Sakura, no tenía idea de la razón por la que él la buscaba.

Debió haberlo matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Finalmente se giró sobre sus talones con la intención de marcharse, no sin antes advertir a Shimura que tuviera cuidado sobre sus acciones. Él sabía de sobremanera que no era bueno mencionar su apellido con tanto ahínco para amenazar a alguien, pero en ese momento no le importó en absoluto. Si tuviera que usar a su familia para ahuyentar a Sakura del peligro, lo haría. Y si tenía que eliminar a algunas personas del mapa por ella, también lo haría. Todo con tal de vivir a su lado en perfecta paz.

Y su molesto primo no se entrometería.

Aunque también portara el apellido _Uchiha._

[...]

.

* * *

.

 **•3•**

—Adelante, acompáñeme.

Después de que la mujer le dijera aquello, comenzaron a caminar a través de los largos pasillos que conectaban a varias habitaciones. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó un bufido al aire al ver las paredes tan blancas y monótonas, casi tanto como su aburrida vida en días anteriores. No había ventanas que pudieran dejar entrar los rayos del sol que le decían que afuera había un nuevo y esplendoroso día; ni mucho menos, alegres y radiantes enfermeras que animaran a sus pacientes a vivir un poco más, cuando ellos tenían contemplado como primera opción, el suicidio... _Vaya mierda._

Se detuvieron en una de las tantas habitaciones y él esperó pacientemente a que la enfermera introduciera la llave correcta de su llavero repleto de ellas; rodó los ojos al ver que se le cayeron al suelo en el acto de introducir una en el cerrojo para volver al proceso de buscarla. Claramente era una chiquilla incompetente que quizás estaría en sus primeros días de trabajo, lo dedujo al ver su nerviosismo por abrir la puerta y encontrarse adentro con algún esquizofrénico. No le halló sentido a eso, pero le restó importancia cuando la puerta finamente fue abierta y ella le dio acceso a la habitación, mas algunas indicaciones, advertencias y tiempo establecido.

Entró a la casi vacía habitación, mientras paseaba su vista por los alrededores; tan sólo una cama, una mesa de noche y una silla eran la simplona mueblería que adornaba las acolchonadas paredes de la estancia, dándole un tinte deprimente; no supo cuándo la puerta fue cerrada por la enfermera, empero le importó poco, pues el motivo de su visita estaba ahí, sentada justo al frente de él, en forma de una mujer de edad avanzada.

—Sasuke... Has venido.

La mujer pudo haber corrido a abrazarlo, sin embargo, sus brazos se encontraban inmovilizados gracias a una caliza especializada que los ataba a cada extremo de su cintura. Sasuke sintió pena por ella que se acercó, sin importarle que la enfermera hubiera dicho que no lo hiciera; posteriormente, llevó su mano a la rubia cabellera de la mujer, revolviendo un poco su corto cabello.

—Sí —respondió—. Te lo prometí, ¿no es así? Aquí estoy... Yo no te abandonaré.

—Gracias —ella soltó una carcajada un tanto tétrica—. Eres como un hijo para mí.

—No lo soy —sentenció abruptamente, ensombreciendo la mirada—. No soy nada tuyo, que te quede claro.

La mayor negó con la cabeza y Sasuke sólo pudo suspirar. Sabía que no le haría caso a su advertencia estando en ese deplorable estado. Nunca lo haría. Por eso decidió pasar el asunto de largo y concentrarse en el motivo de su visita.

—Y dime... ¿Cómo está ella?

En ese instante supo a quién se refería la mayor con esa pregunta; observó a detalle la expresión en el rostro femenino, marcado por su enfermedad y la vejez prematura en forma de finas arrugas que se asomaban en sus mejillas, frente y alrededor de sus brillantes ojos verdes. No obstante, parecía seguir siendo una niña, sobre todo cuando él la visitaba y le hablaba de sus actividades fuera de ese hospital.

—Hablé con ella —respondió sin emoción alguna—. Va a casarse.

—¡¿Contigo?! —El brillo en los ojos de la fémina se intensificó y casi saltó encima de él.

Comenzó a hablar sola y él tensó su espalda al escuchar aquella cuestión. Pretendía que ella se callara al contarle eso, empero, desató la curiosidad insaciable de ella y sinceramente no estaba con ánimo de convertirse en un niñero. Intentó calmarse para no ahorcala ahí mismo y hacer que cerrara la boca de una vez.

—No —finalmente ella calló—. Con un idiota que la hace sufrir.

Fingió molestia, haciendo que ella enfureciera y lanzara maldiciones al aire en contra de todo mundo. La tenía donde quería. Era bastante fácil manipular a su antojo a alguien con escaso orden mental.

—Mebuki —llamó antes de que llegara a hacer algún escándalo—. Tienes que detenerla. Tu hija será infeliz si se casa con un tipo como él... Ella no piensa, no razona y él le está lavando el cerebro.

—Mi pequeño ángel —susurró, mirando fijamente al suelo—. Mi Sakura está en peligro.

—Así es —Sasuke le dió la razón. La tomó de los hombros, haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos—. Mebuki, te sacaré de aquí. Pero prométeme algo: matarás al desgraciado de su prometido. Sakura es lo que más amo en la vida y no quiero verla sufrir; pero no puedo ser yo quien mate a ese imbécil, porque iría preso y así no podría ser feliz con ella... Tú no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

—No —Mebuki dijo apenas exhalando. Miró al Uchiha con súplica, entonces él supo que su trabajo de embaucador había terminado ahí. Ella haría lo que él ordenara—. Sasuke, hijo... Por favor, sácame de aquí. Necesito proteger a mi hija.

—Lo haré. Estarás libre más pronto de lo que te imaginas.

Sasuke sonrió satisfecho ante la atenta mirada de Mebuki. Manipularla a su favor había resultado mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba y al parecer, ella haría lo que fuera con tal de ver a Sakura cerca de él. La lealtad que le mostró con su palabra se lo hizo saber.

Sin embargo, tenía que caminar con cuidado al tratarse de ella. Por el simple hecho de estar tratando con una enferma mental.

Un arma de doble filo.

—Sasuke, quiero verla.

Después de todo, había sido ella quien atentó contra la vida de Sakura en el pasado.

[...]

.

* * *

.

 **•4•**

Ya era más de medio día y ella aún seguía sentada en el mismo lugar, a un lado de la cama, esperando a que su ocupante despertara finalmente y pudiera relatarle lo sucedido horas atrás. De vez en cuando bebía agua, pero solamente era para mantener sus labios y garganta hidratados; no había comido y tampoco tenía apetito, pese a que el hombre a su lado le ofreció el desayuno recién salido el sol y, el almuerzo una hora atrás.

—No lo entiendo. Dijiste que te importaba poco lo que le pasara a esta mujer.

Ino miró con desdén al chico. Tal parecía que también le había contado sobre su relación con Sakura sin siquiera darse cuenta. Tal vez fue en uno de sus tantos encuentros sexuales, la verdad no imortaba mucho. En ese momento se sintió estúpida al haber llamado a ese hombre, pero no tenía otra opción. Él era ginecólogo.

—Cállate, Shikamaru —advirtió—. Si estás aquí, es únicamente para revisar su estado de salud. No para darme sermones.

—Como sea —Nara se encogió de hombros—. Ya te dije que no ocurre nada malo con ella, al menos no físicamente. La sangre se debe a su periodo menstrual y no tiene indicios de haber sido atacada sexualmente, así que deja de imaginarte cosas.

Ella asintió vagamente sin estar del todo segura. Le aliviaba saber que Sakura no había sido víctima de abuso sexual o maltrato físico, sin embargo, algo le inquietaba y eso era lo que habría pasado durante esos dos días de su desaparición. Bien podía llamar a la policía o a sus familiares para que le hicieran las preguntas necesarias, pero no quería agobiarla. No sin antes estar segura de que se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos.

—Aunque, hay algo que me inquieta un poco —Shikamaru susurró para sí mismo, empero, Ino logró escucharlo.

—¿Qué?

—Me da la impresión de que ha sido sedada —explicó, observando el cuerpo inerte y escuálido de Sakura—. Además, claramente muestra signos de anemia, lo que me lleva a pensar que no ingirió alimento alguno durante el tiempo que duró desaparecida —esta vez dirigió su mirada a la rubia—. Ino, tu amiga fue secuestrada.

Ella agrandó los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Quién pudo haber hecho algo así? Sakura no era la gran cosa ni tampoco tenía dinero como para que alguien le pusiera el ojo en la mira, mucho menos para ser secuestrada. ¿Por qué motivo alguien llegaría a secuestrarla, entonces? Aquello era algo que se salía de ímpetu. Además de eso, la de cabello rosa estaba ahí ahora, durmiendo plácidamente, o así parecía; tal vez hubo escapado de su secuestrador sin que se diera cuenta, o él la dejó ir al ver que no le servía.

Su mente dejó de divagar al ver que la chica en cuestión comenzaba a despertar. Sakura abrió los ojos con suma lentitud y parpadeó perezosa, acostumbrándose a la mullida almohada bajo su cabeza, que por cierto, le daba vueltas.

—¿Dónde estoy?

Cuando finalmente despertó, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azulinos y preocupados de Ino, para después posar su vista en el hombre a un lado de la rubia con un gesto despreocupado. Fue entonces que se levantó de golpe.

—¿Ino?

—Sakura —la rubia trataba de no abalanzarse sobre su amiga. Había estado tan preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?

La de ojos jade parpadeó confundida un par de veces, sin entender a lo que se refería. No recordaba nada desde su fiesta de compromiso con Sai, por lo que se imaginó durmiendo placenteramente en su propia cama, quizás con un desnudo Sai a su lado. No en casa de Yamanaka, siendo cuestionada por su bienestar, algo que no tenía sentido considerando que ella se encontraba sumamente feliz por su nuevo compromiso.

De pronto, un balde de agua fría se manifestó en forma de recuerdos. Momentos que no quiso recordar y un rostro que no quería guardar en su memoria.

—Sa-Sasuke...

No podía. Simplemente no podía estar invadiendo su vida para llevarla a la miseria. Sasuke Uchiha no podía, no debía estar vivo. Ella misma había firmado su sentencia de muerte tras aquel incendio en su infancia. El destino no participaba esta vez, estaba segura de ello.

Sasuke había regresado para hacerla sufrir... De nuevo.

 _ **—Flashback (Catorce años atrás)—**_

 _—¡Vamos! Demuestra que eres fuerte, que eres superior a esa cosa._

 _Sasuke la miraba expectante. Sangre goteaba de su mano y su ropa estaba manchada con la misma. Sakura no pudo reprimir una arcada; verlo de esa manera tan despreocupada estando en esa situación le daba asco, pero de alguna manera lo comprendía. Él solamente tenía deseos de matar._

 _Tal vez por eso se hizo amiga de él. Porque ninguno tenía a nadie que llenara su vacío sentimental y todos en el orfanato los tachaban de desquiciados; también, ambos eran parecidos en algunos sentidos, pues Sasuke no tenía familia a causa de una masacre por su propio hermano y ella, no tenía a alguien a quien llamar «madre», puesto que Mebuki había intentado matarla. No podía llamarla ni siquiera por su nombre, la odiaba._

 _—Si no lo haces, te meteré el desatornillador en el ombligo, Sa-ku-ra._

 _Tragó grueso ante tal amenaza, mirando con miedo el cuchillo entre sus manos –el cual tomó de la cocina sin que la encargada se diera cuenta–. Ella sabía que Sasuke hablaba enserio y no dudaba que hiciera lo que dijo si no cumplía con su orden. El Uchiha solía ser bastante sanguinario a pesar de su edad._

 _No obstante, los adultos no hacían nada por detenerlo. Era como si también tuviesen miedo de lo que pudiera hacer en su contra. Incluso una vez escuchó por accidente una conversación entre dos hombres y uno de ellos era el director; la misma conversación en la que el niño era claramente mencionado por el otro hombre, como si lo protegiera de lo que los encargados pudieran hacerle. Y se sorprendió cuando el apellido Uchiha fue nombrado, dejando pálido al director. Como si la sola mención del apellido provocara un cataclismo._

 _—Sasuke, no puedo hacerlo. Por favor... —Pidió a punto de romper en llanto—. Déjame ir._

 _—Ya es tarde —musitó con la mirada perdida en el pequeño gato que yacía inmóvil, maullando con desesperación por libertad e intentando levantarse, a pesar de tener las cuatro patas rotas—. ¿No lo ves? Ese pequeño animal indefenso está sufriendo. No seas cruel y termina con su sufrimiento de una vez._

 _ **((** La niña apretó con fuerza el utensilio entre sus manos. ¿Cómo Sasuke podía ser tan despiadado? Él mismo había sido quien le provocó tal sufrimiento al pequeño gato de color blanco; el felino tuvo la desgracia de ser encontrado por el Uchiha, quien lo llevó a la bodega pretendiendo cortarle el pelaje con unas tijeras y únicamente se defendió arañando su cara; Sasuke se molestó tanto que tomó un martillo y comenzó a golpear las patas del pobre animal, sin preocuparse por que le arañara las manos, intentando escapar, o maullara de sufrimiento; pronto la sangre corrió por las extremidades molidas del ser indefenso, manchando su blanco pelaje de carmín, lo que le hizo saber al niño que ya no escaparía de él._

 _Sakura, que desde el principio acompañaba al Uchiha, palideció ante la escena mostrada. Eso era demasiado para ella, aquel niño estaba demente y ella no podía quedarse ahí como espectadora de algo tan bizarro. No lo dudó no un segundo y se giró sobre sus talones para emprender la huida. No obstante, Sasuke alcanzó a detenerla justo antes de que cruzara el umbral del la puerta, tomándola del brazo fuertemente. Ahora, debía matar al gato, o ella sufriría las consecuencias de no hacerlo._

 _—Eres una tonta —gruñó mientras se acercaba a ella y le arrebataba el cuchillo—. ¿Acaso no puedes hacer esto?_

 _Antes de que la niña pudiera protestar, Sasuke enterró el cuchillo en el estómago del animal, dando como resultado un sonido agónico que le heló la piel; sacó el objeto con lentitud y volvió a apuñalar unas tres veces más, mientras ella solamente veía cómo el gato se retorcía entre su propia sangre, sin poder hacer nada más que llorar y suplicar que se detuviera de hacer algo tan inhumano como aquello. Finalmente y tras una apuñalada más en el lomo del felino, éste murió. **))**_

 _De nuevo se orinó del miedo, sin ser consciente de ello. Su vista no podía apartarse de la retorcida sonrisa que Sasuke mostraba tras haber matado al animal. Él era el demonio personificado, alguien que merecía el mismo sufrimiento que había sufrido aquel animal instantes atrás. Estaba jodido. Y ella debía alejarse de él lo más pronto posible si no quería terminar de la misma forma._

 _—¿Ves como se hace? —Sasuke rió descaradamente._

 _No respondió, no hizo falta. Sakura podía comprender todo el sufrimiento en Sasuke Uchiha y sus motivos para odiar a la sociedad; sin embargo, no podía entender su sádico comportamiento, no sólo hacia los animales, sino también hacia sí mismo. Justo en ese momento creyó en las palabras de los demás niños hacia él: no merecía vivir._

 _Ella debía hacer algo para detenerlo. Pronto. Antes de que la bestia dentro de él se desatara._

 _Antes de que dañara a más seres vivos._

 _Antes de que fuera imposible detenerlo._

 ** _—Flashback end—_**

—¡Sakura, Sakura!

Salió de su ensimismamiento como si le hubiesen dado un fuerte golpe en la cara; pronto se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a hiperventilar y respiraba entrecortada, entonces se asustó. Nunca había tenido tanto miedo de alguien, hasta que Sasuke llegó a su vida. El Uchiha se había encargado de volver su vida un infierno en tan sólo tres meses y ahora, que pensaba haber superado ese mal trago, regresaba sin más para destrozarla una vez más. No podría soportar su presencia, no otra vez.

—Sakura —llamó Ino notoriamente pteocupada—. Dime qué te pasó... ¿Quién es ese tal Sasuke? ¿Fue quien te secuestró?

Agrandó los ojos al escuchar ese nombre. Estaba jodida. Ino ahora sabía de la existencia de Sasuke y eso la ponía en peligro, pero lo peor de todo era que sospechaba que había sido él la causa de su desaparición.

Negó con la cabeza frenéticamente y se levantó de la cama con rapidez, ignorando las preguntas de la rubia y la mirada cautelosa del moreno, al cual ni siquiera conocía; posteriormente, emprendió una carrera hacia la salida y huyó del lugar, con la intención de ir hasta el lugar donde Sasuke la mantuvo cautiva y encararlo de una vez por todas. Si contando con tan sólo seis años ya era un asesino, no quería imaginarse lo que era ahora que tenía veinte años de edad.

—¡Sakura, espera! —Ino intentó detenerla, sin embargo, ya era muy tarde. Sakura se había marchado.

—Ino —Shikamaru la sostuvo del brazo, impidiendo que fuera tras Haruno.

—¡Suéltame, Shikamaru! —Gritó desesperada—. ¿No viste su estado? ¡Puede pasarle algo malo!

—Justamente por eso no quiero soltarte —la miró con seriedad, afianzando su agarre—. Precisamente porque vi su mirada, tan llena de odio... Ino, yo no quiero que a ti te pase nada.

Ella casi se sorprendió ante tan repentina frase, empero, pronto entendió que esa era una de sus tantas tácticas para persuadirla. Shikamaru no se preocupaba por nadie que no fuera él mismo y dudaba que algún día lo hiciera.

—No seas ridículo, puedo cuidarme perfectamente —se soltó bruscamente del agarre—. Además, estoy segura de que Sakura no me haría nada malo... Ella es mi _hermana._ Nunca más la abandonaré.

Lo dijo con tanta seguridad, que por un momento dejó descolocado a Nara. Tenía razón, no debía abandonarla de nuevo, así que no dudó en tomar sus cosas y salir de su departamento para ir en su búsqueda. No le importaba si él se quedaba ahí o la seguía por detrás; lo único primordial en ese momento, era detener a su mejor amiga.

No le daría la espalda a Sakura una vez más.

 **—Continuará—**

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto All Rights Reserved_

 _Criatura de Luz 2017 © Hanny Bell_

 _[Enero 12, 2018]_

* * *

 **Notas:** Si hubo alguien que no leyó la parte encerrada en paréntesis, se lo resumo: Sasuke mató a un gato por haber arañado su cara; los detalles quedan omitidos.

Siento que esta vez sí me pasé. En primer lugar por tardar casi cuatro meses en actualizar; en segundo lugar, por no poner la interacción SasuSaku que realmente deseaba; y en tercer lugar, por hacer esta escena en especial. Yo estoy en contra del Maltrato animal y créanme cuando les digo que no es nada grato escribir sobre un tema tan mórbido. Así que sí, mis queridos lectores: ¡Odié este capítulo! Y si herí sensibilidades, me disculpo. Al principio quise detallar el suceso de Sasuke con el gato, pero me límite a sólo describir sus acciones. El remordimiento me ganó.

Otro detalle: en el capítulo anterior tuve un error, al mencionar en la escena retrospectiva que Sakura tenía siete años cuando tenía seis. Disculpen también eso.

En fin, agradezco enormemente a todos sus **favs, follows, favorite author** y a sus hermosos **reviews:**

 **Marishka16, RocioFri, Lupita Uchiha, Alessannd Leto, Heidy, paola** y **Noemitg-chan**

Espero que alguna de ustedes siga leyendo. Quiero que sepan que sus comentarios me hacen muy feliz y sin ellos, no sé qué sería de este fic. De antemano, muchas gracias.

Y si tienen algo que manifestar, sientan la libertad en ese espacio de comentarios ahí abajo ⬇⬇ que me gustaría saber qué estoy haciendo bien y qué no.

• ¡Gracias por leer! •


End file.
